Where were you?
by Burning Goddess
Summary: After eleven years since Steve Rogers left Tony Stark, leaving him a depressive state of mind and a five-year-old son. Tony Stark's only paradise is his son, Peter. After poor timing and ridiculous weather, Steve steps back into Tony's life. Tony wants nothing more than to send Steve away, banish the man who single-handedly took apart his very being. However, Steve has other plans.
1. Prolouge

To understand and comprehend many will argue are the same concepts. Yet, Tony Stark would tell them they are flat out wrong. He sees the difference every day.

Saying Tony Stark comprehends love would mean he did his research, digging to the deepest root of the simplistic word. However, he did not comprehend love, he only understands it. If asking him what love is he can rattle off any answer that many others have said. He is a genius, but even he has the limitations of his own. Tony Stark could not comprehend love.

Daddy issues piling higher than Mt Everest Tony Stark was never given true love. He'll give you a simple few who he thinks he's come close to loving, yet even those are lies that he hides behind. On a single hand, two fingers raise steadily. Tony Stark knew how to love. His love meant them loving everything that is not him. Each person touches the surface, discarding the broken man and uses him further.

People use him, and that's why he can not hold true love or emotions. His heart gone, replace with a machine for that was what he became. Yet, even he can fool himself sometimes. He gave a single woman his broken soul, allowing her to fix him. She too left him, finding him unfix-able. Pepper Potts tried her best, Tony can give her that.

He fools himself once more, Steve Rogers. A male that his father held in front of his true son. The model is everything Tony was not, giving his father the reason to lust after him. The recent swelling in Tony didn't last long. His parents killed in a robbery gone wrong left the broken man many see today.

Steve Rogers was there. He gave friendship and solace to the young billionaire. It was Steve who gave Tony to Pepper, pushed for their relationship could thrive. Until it died. Tony was left alone again. When Steve tells Tony he loves him the best Tony could muster is a small, "Really?"

Tony gave up on love long before he recognized it himself. Steve revives it with his gentle words and smiles.

Tony can't say he's in shock when Steve tells him their love is gone. Steve found another. The happy night ruined. Steve left not only Tony behind, but the small toddler, crying in his room.

Tony Stark, a genius, a billionaire, a playboy, never holding his tongue for anyone. Peter sees the change first, his surrogate father smiling at him. The young toddler smiles back, even as Tony bites his tongue and lies.

"Your father will be back. He's off taking pictures with other sweet kids like you."

Comprehending and Understanding completely opposites. Peter stark-rogers learns how to use both when he speaks of the father who abandoned him.


	2. Bad Day Already

Peter gazes at the remains of his brilliant father. He barely remembers, but he does recall the times before his other father's absence. There were smiles and laughs. The uncertain happiness that always had the tinge of sadness. In retrospect, Tony is always prepared. He is still wary, and Steve made him right in the fears he had.

Peter grabs the bottle of the liquor away from his sleeping father. He places a blanket over his father, a sad look donning Peter's face. The cold lining of rage sparking inside him. This, Tony's pain, is all his fault, Peter fumes, turning to gaze at the pseudo happy family picture when he was only an infant still. The blonde man smiling at him makes him clench his hands.

"Peter..?" The gentle whisper snaps the fuming boy out his rage. Tony raises his head, brown eyes tired and tipping the scales on lifeless. Tony still smiles, giving his best effort. Peter manages it back.

"You are off to school?" Tony asks. Peter nods, crouching at his father's side, smiling at him. Tony grins, ruffling his head before he looks around the home. The remains of last night's pity fest still evident on the tables. Peter smooths his father's hair down, eyes soft.

"Will you be coming for the parent lunch?" Peter asks hope in the 16-year-old's voice. Tony considers him for a long moment before he blinks away the look.

"Of course I'll make it, anything for my little genius," Tony replies smiling with sincerity. Peter cheers, standing. He smiles at Tony, gripping his backpack before he walks to the door. He looks at Tony, genuinely looking at his father. Tony the billionaire, genius, and the broken.

"It's at twelve," Peter says, smiling at his father before he rushes off to catch the bus. Tony watches his son, his smile slipping off his face. The depressing splat of the smiling the floor leaves Tony in silence. Tony stares at the door and finds himself talking.

"That door, used for so many things, how is it that all I see it used for is for exiting my life?" He wonders aloud. The silence greets him like an old lover. Tony sighs pulling himself from the relevance. He walks his way to the bathroom. The rugged look that wraps around in an almost aggressive reluctance to relinquish its hold makes him wonder further. The time that passed between when he lost everything to now, nearly a full sixteen years, leaves Tony reeling. The sudden need for a way out, burning deep in Tony's gut, unleashes itself with vigor. Tony gathers the flash of emotion, hurrying to grasp tendrils of it for motivation to live another day.

"Peter needs me. Peter will not leave me," Tony whispers like a safety blanket. The renewing of his purpose allows Tony to continue with a shower, bringing himself to a presentable state. Tony flashes a faux smile in the mirror. He gathers a jacket to fight against the biting chill outside. A single look at the mirror and he's stepping out for another day.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

Peter is not a nerd, by all means, he is quite the opposite. He prefers to be left alone to his studies. Tony is a phenomenal man, with a more substantial brain power to prove it. Peter wishes to be just like that. For that to happen, Peter needs to be able to learn and exceed. This dream is why the nerd talk starts. Peter cares little about what the others say until they start to grow troublesome.

"Aw, if it isn't little Pete. Are you still trying to find your daddy in those books?" Flash, Peter's most frequent harasser, leers. Peter pushes his face more in-depth into the book he holds. The lack of response makes Flash bubble with anger. The book that nestles in Peter's hands is taken to the floor by a rude smack.

"I believe I asked you a question, and you answer when I ask you," Flash snarls at Peter, this disruption causes the hallways to fall to silence miraculously. Peter gazes at his precious literature, before reaching to it. He dusts the book off from the imaginary dirt.

"Why should I answer a ridiculous and redundant question? My sperm donor will not materialize from mere paper and ink."

Flash looks around, quick to see the reactions of his peers. There is a collective gasp at Peter's remark, while the others give the gentlest of snickers. Flash will not allow a nerd to play him in front of everyone. He lunges, grabbing Peter by his shirt, and raises his fist. Peter's eyes widen, without much warning the blow connects to his nose, forcing a cry from his throat. Peter jerks back, stumbling to the ground, holding his probably broken nose.

Flash smirks, pleasantly happy with the damage he has caused, "Next time think before you speak to me, Nerd."

Peter quivers on the floor, gingerly touching his now pulsing wound. The crowd slowly disperses as the action flattens to a flat line. Peter lies on the floor, whimpering in pain.

The warning bell rings, herding all the students to their classrooms. Peter walks to the nurse instead. He sits on the cot, still holding his nose. A gentle sigh. The day looks to be shaping up as a bad day.


End file.
